Zero/Skills
Description Zero's skills are divided into two skill sets: one for Alpha and another for Beta. Both sets receive 3 skill points (SP) every time they level, but these points cannot be distributed to the other skill set (i.e. Alpha's SP cannot be added into Beta's skills, and vice versa). Zero only has one Job Advancement which begins at level 100. Transcendent and shared skills are unlocked as Zero levels up, similar to Hyper Skills. Zero uses a combination system where certain skills can be used after another ”combo effect” (e.g. Moon Strike followed by Piercing Thrust then by Shadow Strike). Alpha specializes in movement attacks and critical attacks, enabling him to attack much faster, while Beta specializes in defensive skills and heavy attacking, therefore attacking slower than Alpha skills but with higher damage. Zero Basics |-100000271 | |Rhinne's Blessing |Passive |Receive the Goddess Rhinne’s blessings, reducing the damage taken from enemies while ignoring a portion of their defense. Strengthen this skill by collecting Goddess Teardrops. |-100001270 | |Dual Combat |Passive |A battle style unique to Alpha and Beta. |-100000279 | |Resolution Time |Passive |Inherit the Goddess Rhinne's powers, adding them to your own. Strength this skill by collecting Goddess Teardrops. |-100001262 | |Temple Recall |Active |Return to Zero's Temple. |-100001263 | |Divine Force |Active |Channels the power of the Transcendents to increase Attack Power, Defense, and Resistance of all nearby party members. Press the Skill Key one more time to cancel the skill. Cannot be used with Divine Speed. |-100001264 | |Divine Speed |Active |Channels the power of the Transcendents to increase Attack Speed, Movement Speed, and Jump of nearby party members. Press the Skill Key one more time to cancel the skill. Cannot be used with Divine Force. |-100001265 | |Burst Jump |Active |Compresses time while jumping to extend your jump. |-100001266 | |Burst Step |Active |Compresses local time to move quickly. |-100001268 | |Rhinne’s Protection |Active |Grants the Goddess Rhinne's protection, increasing all stats of you and your allies for a short time. Does not stack with Maple Warrior, Call of Cygnus, Nova Warrior, President's Orders, or Rhinne's Protection. |-100000267 | |Doubletime |Passive |When you attack the enemy with a skill, the duration is adjusted and the cooldown is reduced. Grants a special buff effect depending on the attacker. |-100001261 | |Time Distortion |Active |Summon the power of the Transcendents to distort local time. |-100001274 | |Time Holding |Active |Manipulates time to reset your skill cooldowns. Grants invincibility and unlimited Time Force for a short time. Also increases damage for a short time if Zero is Level 200 or above. Not affected by cooldown reset. |-100001272" | |Rewind |Active |Capture this moment in your Hourglass. If you get knocked out, time will rewind to the captured moment instead. Not affected by Cooldown reset. |-100001283 | |Shadow Rain |Active |Alpha and Beta’s combination attack. Beta crashes down on the enemy with her Great Sword, stopping them in their tracks. Then Alpha follows up from the shadows, dealing critical damage to all targets. |-100001005 | |Focused Time |Active |Increases the Attack Power and Magic ATT of all nearby players using the power of the Transcendents. |-100008005 | |Decent Advanced Blessing |Active |Skill Greatly increases your Attack Power, Magic ATT, Defense, Max HP, and Max MP. Reduces the amount of MP consumed when using skills. Can be stacked with other buff skills except Advanced Blessing. |} Alpha Skills |-101001200 | |Moon Strike |Active |Draws enemies closer with a brutal attack. |-101000200 | |Piercing Thrust |Active |Thrusts your Long Sword foward to knock back enemies with the tip. Requirements: Moon Strike Lv. 1 Command: While Moon Strike is active activate Moon Strike again |-101000201 | |Shadow Strike |Active |Quickly move to the nearest enemy and attack, unleashing a strike that penetrates and deals additional damage. Unaffected by attack reflection. Requirements: Piercing Thrust Lv. 1 Command: Activate Moon Strike after Piercing Thrust |-101101200 | |Flash Assault |Active |Instantly moves forward, damaging enemies in your path. |-101100200 | |Spin Cutter |Active |Attacks enemies with spinning strikes. Requirement: Flash Assaulter Lv. 1 Command: While Flash Assault is active use Flash Assault again |-101100201 | |Advanced Spin Cutter |Active |An even more powerful Blade Ring attack. Increase the Blade Ring's damage and adds a blade that pierces through on both sides for additional damage. Unaffected by attack reflection. Requirements: Blade Ring Lv. 10 |-101111200 | |Rolling Cross |Active |Spins at very high speed, leaping forward and up, cutting through enemies in your path. |-101110200 | |Grand Rolling Cross |Active |An even more powerful Rolling Cross attack. Increases damage and produces 3 blades at once that pierce multiple enemies. Unaffected by attack reflection. Requirement: Rolling Cross Lv. 20 |-101110202 | |Rolling Assault |Active |Advances forward while spinning at high speed. Attacks knock back enemies in your path. Requirement: Rolling Cross Lv. 1Command: While Rolling Cross is active use Rolling Cross again |-101110203 | |Advanced Rolling Assault |Active |An even more powerful Rolling Assault attack. Increases damage and produces 3 blades at once that pierces enemies left, right and above. Unaffected by attack reflection. Requirement: Rolling Assault Lv. 20 |-101121200 | |Wind Cutter |Active |Attacks enemies in front of you, and creates a vortex at the target location that causes additional damage. |-101120201 | |Wind Striker |Active |Attacks enemies in front of you and releases a vortex. Requirement: Wind Cutter Lvl. 1Command: While Wind Cutter is active use Wind Cutter again |-101120202 | |Storm Break |Active |Attacks the enemies in front of you, creating a whirlpool which pushes forward and deals additional damage to enemies in its path. Skill: Wind Striker Lv. 1 Command: After using Wind Striker, use Wind Cutter |-101120204 | |Advanced Storm Break |Active |An even more powerful Storm Break. Increases damage. Also creates a moving Vortex with a Shock Field, continually inflicting damage on enemies nearby. Unaffected by attack reflection. Requirements: Storm Break Lv. 20 |-101000203 | |Long Sword Mastery |Passive |Increases the Mastery, Attack Power, and Attack Speed of Long Sword weapons. Damage, Attack Speed, Speed and Jump are also increased when using a Long Sword. |-101110205 | |Time Generator |Passive |Increases Alpha's Time Force Recovery speed. Also grants a chance to recover Time Force when Alpha attacks an enemy. |-101100203 | |Reinforce Body |Passive |Strengthens Alpha's body and increases Max HP, Abnormal Status Resistance, Max Time Force, and Critical Rate. |-101120207 | |Divine Leer |Passive |Increases Alpha's Criticals. Also grants a chance to inflict a bleeding effect on the target and restore your HP. Unaffected by attack reflection. |} Beta Skills |-101001100 | |Rising Slash |Active |Launches enemies in front of you into the air. |-101000100 | |Air Raid |Active |Attacks enemies in front of you, stomping on them in midair. Requirement: Rising Slash Lv. 1 Command: Use Rising Slash twice in a row. |-101000101 | |Air Riot |Active |A more powerful Air Raid, increasing its damage and giving it a wide shockwave. Unaffected by attack reflection. Requirement: Air Raid Lv. 10 |-101101100 | |Flash Cut |Active |Forcefully swing your long sword to attack multiple enemies in front of you. |-101100100 | |Throwing Weapon |Active |Throws your Great Sword with all of your might, cleaving through all enemies in its path. Unaffected by attack reflection. Requirement: Front Slash Lv. 1 Command: While Flash Cut is active use Flash Cut again |-101100101 | |Advanced Throwing Weapon |Active |An even more powerful Throwing Weapon attack. Increases damage and adds a knockback effect. Unaffected by attack reflection. Requirements: Throwing Weapon Lv. 10 |-101111100 | |Spin Driver |Active |Uses your Great Sword’s weight to revolve in place, creating a whirlwhind that pulls enemies in. |-101110101 | |Wheel Wind |Active |Spin like a whirlwind for a short time and attack enemies nearby. Use the Left and Right arrow keys while spinning to move. Requirements: Spin Driver Lv. 1 Command: While Spin Driver is activated use Spin Driver again |-101110102 | |Advanced Wheel Wind |Active |Empowers your Blade Tempest, increasing its damage and enabling it to draw in monsters. Can be resisted by some monsters. Requirements: Wheel Wind Lv. 20 |-101121100 | |Giga Crash |Active |Hammer the ground with your sword to attack front enemies. |-101120100 | |Falling Star |Active |Jumps into the air, driving your sword into the ground in one decisive blow. Creates a shockwave on impact that does damage. Unaffected by attack reflection. Requirements: Giga Crash Lv. 1 Command: While Giga Crash is active use Giga Crash again |-101120102 | |Earth Break |Active |Jumps high into the air, bringing down the Great Sword hard enough to split the ground beneath you. Creates a shockwave on impact that does damage. Unaffected by attack reflection. Requirements: Falling Star Lv. 1 Command: While Giga Crash is active use Falling Star |-101120104 | |Advanced Earth Break |Active |Unleashes an even more powerful Groundbreaker. Increases damage. Also creates a Shock Field on the ground, continually inflicting damage on enemies nearby. Unaffected by attack reflection. Requirements: Earth Break Lv. 20 |-101000103 | |Heavy Sword Mastery |Passive |Increases Heavy Sword Mastery, Attack Power, and Attack Speed. When attacking with a Heavy Sword weapon, damage increases when striking fewer targets. |-101100102 | |Solid Body |Passive |Strengthens Beta's Body, improving Defense, Abnormal Status Resistance, Elemental Resistance, and Knockback Resistance. |-101110103 | |Armor Split |Passive |Strengthens the Heavy Sword. Grants a chance to split enemy armor and decrease enemy defense rate when attacking. |-101120109 | |Immune Barrier |Passive |Generates a protective shield that has a chance to absorb damage for a short time. You are invincible at the moment the shield is created. |-101120110 | |Critical Bind |Passive |Beta's attack has a chance to bind enemies. Bound enemies will bleed and are more vulnerable to Alpha's attacks. Critical Bind does not share resistance with other incapacitation skills. |} V Skills |-400001045 | |Transcendent Rhinne's Prayer |Active |The prayers of Rhinne, the Transcendent of Time, increase final damage. |-400004442 | |Moon Strike Boost |Passive |Boosts Moon Strike, Shadow Strike, and Rising Slash. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004443 | |Piercing Thrust Boost |Passive |Boosts Piercing Thrust and Air Raid. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004447 | |Flash Assault Boost |Passive |Boosts Flash Assault and Flash Cut. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004448 | |Spin Cutter Boost |Passive |Boosts Spin Cutter and Throwing Weapon. Lv. 20 - Blade Ring Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004452 | |Rolling Cross Boost |Passive |Boosts Rolling Cross and Spin Driver. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004453 | |Rolling Assault Boost |Passive |Boosts Rolling Assault and Wheel Wind. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004457 | |Wind Cutter Boost |Passive |Boosts Wind Cutter and Gigas Crash. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004458 | |Wind Striker Boost |Passive |Boosts Wind Striker and Falling Star. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004459 | |Storm Break Boost |Passive |Boosts Storm Break and Earth Break. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004460 | |Shadow Rain Boost |Passive |Boosts Shadow Rain. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400011015 | |Chrono Break |Active |Freeze time, breaking through its limits! Binds enemies for 90 seconds. During that time, bound enemies are immune to Limit Break and other bind skills. The damage dealt at the end of the skill is unaffected by invincibility, attack ignore, and attack reflection, but cannot be fatal. |-400011039 | |Twin Blades of Time |Active |Alpha and Beta attack together to demolish the enemy. Hold the skill key to perform a series of linked attacks. Immediately performs a final Joint Attack when Alpha and Beta's skills end, or when the skill key is released. |-400011098 | |Shadow Flash |Active |Drive Swords into the earth to create a personal sanctuary, use the skill again, then inflict a devastating attack after you teleport back in time. Cooldown for Alpha and Beta will be applied. |} Category:Zero Skills